


Overheating

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overheating, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and the terrible horrible no good very bad day, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter has a fever and overheats. Luckily Tony's there to help him.





	Overheating

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to ending fics with characters falling asleep.

Peter stepped out of the shower, shakily grabbing the bathrobe hanging on a hook nearby. He had been cold, practically freezing before his shower, but now he felt like he was overheating. He could feel his whole body sweating as he draped the bathrobe over his body. He stumbled to the doorway, before realizing that moving was a _very_ bad idea.

“Friday…” He whimpered as his legs turned to liquid, collapsing onto the floor in a heap. His vision blurred as the world around him seemed to spin. As everything seemed to fade to darkness Peter could faintly hear Friday before everything turned black.

\--------------------

Tony’s feet hammered against the tiled floor as he dashed to Peter’s room. Friday had alerted him of the teen’s condition only minutes before, but he had known something was up since Happy had dropped Peter off at the compound hours ago.

Tony paused at the door, knocking once before entering slowly. He looked around for a moment before spotting Peter passed out in a heap on the floor. He rushed to the kid and grimaced. He could feel heat radiating off his body, drops of sweat visible on his forehead.

Tony picked Peter off the floor and set him carefully onto the bed. Peter groaned, his head flopping from one side to the other.

“Friday, what’s his temperature?” Tony asked as he surveyed the teen’s condition.

“103.1.” Friday responded automatically.

“Aww kid.” Tony sighed. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, looking dazed.

“Mr. Stark?” He mumbled, slurring slightly.

“It’ll be ok.” Tony comforted, tousling Peter’s sweaty hair.

Peter mumbled in agreement before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fantabulous fics like this check out my tumblr @ groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
